Mission: copy Gajeel
by Meraya
Summary: After the games, Jet and Droy were jealous of Gajeel, and they figured that everything He could do, so could they. So now they needed to prove it. Just a simple one-shot about the hidden story in chapter 341.


disclaime: all characters and the manga belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.

Remember chapter 341 after the GMG, when Gajeel and lily went on a mission and had to save Jet and Droy, well here is my version of events. Just a random one-shot.

* * *

**Mission: copy Gajeel**

The games were over and all man returned home. The Fairy Tail mages had more to do than ever. But requests mean more money, and money mean more free time. It didn't take long before the trio Shadow gear was back into action.

"So, I thought we should do this mission today. It's a simple mission in a town nearby, and it has a suitable prize"

"That's excellent Levy-chan." responded two male voices.

For the instant, the three mages decided to wait for the train in the guild hall. After all, the train left in 3 hours.

On the other side of the guild, a certain dragon slayer and his partner also prepared to leave for a mission. This one on the contrary, was a mission in a town on the other side of the kingdom that involved fighting (of course). They were waiting on a train leaving in two hours and they were just going to eat a bit before going. Seeing them sit by theme self at a table, Levy, being Levy, went to them, sitting down as if that was the most usual thing to do (well it actually was now a day).

" good morning, Levy", came the formal reply from the exceed.

" 'morning shrimp", came from the other one stuffing his face with iron.

" good morning to you too", smiling like always. "What are you doing today?"

"oh you see..."

And from there on it was an on going discussion between Levy and Lily, with small, sharp comments from the last person at the table. Focusing only on the two characters in front of her, Levy totally forgot about her team mates trying too pierce Gajeel with their eyes. they failed miserly. So a glooming Jet and a depressed Droy watch the pair interact, while eating in Droys case. It didn't take long before Jet snapped:

" They make me sick! what does he have that we don't?"

" He's strong, and a dragon slayer." said Droy swallowing his second sandwich since she left.

" We're strong too. We can protect her too. I'm sure we could have made Levy-chan an S-class mage if she picked us." He was currently nearly standing on the bench and Droy hold him down, luckily. "There must be something we can do to prove her we are as strong as him."

" but we're not..." "And regane Levy's honore! Euh, I mean: Our honore!" the speech ended with imaginary people applauding for jet, and many strange stares from the near by tables.

Being a dragon slayer had inconvenience and advantage, like hearing absolutely all of Jets rabling.

"oi shrimp I think your lapdogs are waiting for 'ya" he pointed to the over exited jet staring at them.

" oh, I should probably go back to them then. Have a nice trip."

"you too Levy."

" It ain't a trip shrimp, It's a mission."

Before Levy manage to reach her table though, she was stopped by an overexcited blond celestial mage.

" Levy-chan would you want to join me in town today? I haven't had the time to buy new cloth in months and now I finally have some money from a job. I want to spend it before it's too late. So what do you say?"

"Gome Lu-chan, but the boys and I are going on a mission later. I don't think I have the time to come. But I will definitely join you when I come home." They smiled at each other.

"I hold you to that" she said before leaving, "and have a nice trip."

Now free from Lucy, she just had to run into Juvia. So she waited for the girl to pour out her heart, clinging to her shoulder like it was a lifebuoy. Sitting there awkwardly, it wasn't much to do, she most definitely didn't want too upset her more. For some odd reason Juvia didn't see her as a love rival, or at least less than any other girls. Well she was flat, that must be why. She looked more like a child then a woman.

Meanwhile, Jet and Droy found out that if Gajeel could do a job, than so could they. So the idea was pretty simple: they were going too copy Gajeel.

~O~

Now to the plan: Gajeel was leaving for a mission, so first up was to know what mission. Then they were going to follow Gajeel until he was in trouble, (" but I don't think he'll have problems."" Of course he will.") and then they were going to help them out by beating the enemies and fulfill the mission ("and saving Gajeel...?").

"so Mira we were wondering if you could tell us were Gajeel was going" asked jet sweetly to the barmaid.

" oh he is headed for a small town in the forest near the frontier of Fiore. apparently there is a groupe of primitifs living there stealing from the towns peoples. They want their properties back."

"Oh" came the common reply from Jet and Droy.

" Why would you want to know anyway?"

" You know, just wondering..." Mira just smiled and returned to her customers.

" And now what?" asked Droy, opening a packet of chips. "We follow him of course". But they didn't come far before they ended up face to face with Levy. She stood there smiling ready to go on the mission. they felt guilty, really guilty. But one the bright side this was for her. So they told her with no filter, that they were going on an other job, just the two of them, saying that sometimes they want to go alone, you know since she's been gone for 7 years and stuff. They punched their fist in the air, said good bye an ran out under the excuse they were going to miss the train. And they would have, too, if it wasn't for jet who ran first. Levy just looked in the distance wandering what that was about.

The boy made it safely on board with only one near dead experience: Droy was so tiered when he came on board that he nearly crushed Jet under him. They got a nice long speech from the train man that it was dangerous to run in on a train. When that periple was over, they could sit down nicely only to figure out they didn't know were they were going. But well they would think about that later. This train doesn't stop before in an hour. They could find him later, when they had catched their breath.

Time past and they fell asleep. When the train stopped after 2 hours, Droy woke up, he was hungry. Lucky for them he did see a figure from his window that was strangely similar to Gajeel. Oh wait, it was gajeel. He took his friend, who didn't want to wake up, on one shoulder, his bag of food on the other and ran as fast as he could out of the train. Standing on the quay, he noticed he made it. He, Droy, manage to make it in time (the doors closed right behind him). Maybe Jet was right: They were as good as Gajeel.

" What's going on?" asked the half asleep mage on his shoulder.

" Gajeel and Lily got of the train, so I just did the same." He answered with pride in his voice.

" Ah that's good buddy. Know, do you mind putting me down."

They had to run a little to catch up with the two other. Speaking of which, Gajeel was muttering strange things while walking.

"What was that?" Asked the exceed, currently sitting on his partners shoulder.

" Nothing special, we just got companie."

" I can't hear or smell any one strange. Are you sure the enemies here?"

" Not Them Cat. 'meant the lapdogs."he muttered back.

" Oh, Jet and Droy. Yes I heard them on the train, they were sitting two rows behind us. I don't think they would wake up in time. Didn't Levy say they were going on a job?"

" Ya, she did. Why are they following us any way?"

"Well next time think about that before you take them with you on a job."

" Oi! I didn't take 'em with me. They followed!" He went back to curse and Lily just smiled. This was going to be interesting and problematic.

They went on for a little while longer. Lily didn't make a noise, Gajeel moved swiftly through the branches as an assassin, Jet tried his best to make no sound- walking on branches there, falling there, etc...- and Droy was breathing heavily, walking on every branch and making as much noise as a hippo. Needless to say, the two mages that was trying to hide from Gajeel and Lily had attracted the attention of the primitif tribe. Seeing weak people following strong people meant they could use the weak ones. So in two arrows with sleeping drugs and a rope, Jet and Droy were fastened to a tree up side down. They woke up fairly fast understanding one thing: they were failing their project.

Gajeel stopped abruptly. "Idiots" he muttered before turning around "we found the culprit." he told his partner. They were ready to attack. Lily changes his form and they stormed into the clearing.

" and they found the Lapdogs" he said stopping in his sprint when he saw them.

The two idiots on the other hand were wiggling and trying to get lose. They were shouting too.

" We'll show Levy how good we are!," shouted Jet, barely whispering the last part "though we aren't."

" Of Course! We can do it too if we really want!" said Droy just as eagerly as Jet.

The two mages continued shouting nonsense until the tribe started aiming for them with their spears. That's when they saw Gajeel and Lily. "Please save us, Gajeel" was know their sentence. And it wasn't just once. The two others just looked depressed.

"Why did you take them with us" asked Lily.

"Again: They just followed me." He couldn't even really be mad at Lily right now, he was to buzzy wandering how on earth Levy manage to go on a single mission with these two. Lily was wandering the same thing. They couldn't wait a long time though because the people were attacking them. Lily easily brought down one part and Gajeel the other. It was nearly comical to see how fast the mission was accomplished. When that was done, Gajeel disappeared into the forest to get something aparently. Lily just stared at the two males.

"Can you please put us down Lily? The blood is rushing to my face." came the first complaint.

" Yes, pretty please. I want to live another day" came the second one.

" What are you two doing exactly?" answered lily simply.

" We are following Gajeel, proving we can do everything he can!"

Lily didn't answer that comment. He just sat down and watched them trying to get loose. He did listen to them in the end, because when Gajeel was back with the treasure, they were sitting in a circle watching each other in a total silence.

" What' cha doing?"

" Nothing" was the unison call.

"We are never going to talk about this again" said the exceed before sitting on his partners shoulder, again.

~O~

The trip back when relatively well: no bandits, no near death experience, no destroyed town. They came back the same day they left, only they arrived at 00:00 at Mangolia. Jet and Droy had manage too convince Gajeel to stay quiet, at least for sometimes, in exchange they were doing his laundry for a month.

After the events, Levy often asked them about their trip, what mision they took and so on, but the secret is still kept to this day.

* * *

And that's my version of events of the hidden part of chapter 341 :)


End file.
